When London Met Los Angeles
by RiotIs
Summary: Alex and Marissa's flight just got cancelled and now they're both stuck in the airport AU
1. London & Los Angeles

When London Met Los Angeles

Alex Kelly walked rapidly through the Airport making her way towards gate 41, she had fallen asleep and once she'd woken up it was almost time to board the plane to Los Angeles. She was exhausted; her 8 hour flight from London had taken away pretty much all of her energy, plus the time difference and working late the day before made everything so much worse.

She strolled down the hall successfully avoiding the wave of people that was coming from the other side, once she'd almost reached the gate she took out her blackberry from her jeans pocket and dialed a number.

"Hayden!" She exclaimed loudly "I fell asleep…No, I didn't lose my flight…I was just calling to let you know that I'll be in Los Angeles in a couple of hours" Alex spoke up, her English accent coming out loud and clear.

"Look Hayden I have to cut you short, I'm on my way to…"

"…the gate, but I'll call you once I arrive, ok mom?" Marissa Cooper turned off her cell phone and ran towards the big blue screen in front of one of the gates, her cup of coffee jumping up and down.

"Come on people, move" she muttered under her breath as she pushed her way forward through the group of people that was gathered around the screen.

"That one's fine Hay" Alex stopped in front of the screen still talking on her cell phone and waited until her flight was showing on the panel "Just make sure every…" Suddenly her phone fell from her hands as she stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"Finally…" Marissa whispered as she stood up next to a blonde who was staring intensely at the screen, she scanned it quickly and then…

"Cancelled!!" The two girls exclaimed at full volume.

Marissa blinked a couple of times and then threw her coffee angrily into a trashcan nearby. "You have to be kidding me…" She took out her cell phone again and was about to call her mother when a voice caught her attention.

"God Hayden!" Alex said feeling extremely frustrated after picking up her fallen cell phone "Looks like I'm stuck in New York for who knows how long…No you idiot, I'm not in Newark…the company only has private jets there, not in JFK" Her English accent ringing inside Marissa's head, the brunette turned her head around and gasped slightly.

Suddenly everything slowed down, the people passing by and the noises all seemed to fade away; it all looked like a blur except for that long shinny blonde hair.

"Wow" she whispered silently her eyes fixed on the blonde.

The brunette was only trying to put a face to that beautiful voice, but her heart immediately began racing when she saw the blonde, she gazed her up and down and was instantly attracted to her style, dark jeans, yellow shirt and a black blazer on top; casual, yet stylish; then she caught a glimpse of the stranger's face and her breath got caught in her throat, the blonde's skin was flawless and her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue.

Alex sighed loudly and began walking towards one of the flight attendants. "I'll call you later Hayden"

She closed her cell phone and threw it inside her bag; once she was face to face with the young flight attendant she exploded "Cancelled!?" She questioned irritably "Are you kidding? There better be a perfectly good reason for canceling it" she spoke piercingly.

The young woman was caught of guard with the blonde's sudden outburst "I'm sorry ma'am, but the weather…"

"God, the weather…" Alex rolled her eyes and the woman opened her mouth to speak again, Alex took a deep breath and cut her off "Look, just tell me when the next flight is" she said calmly.

The woman smiled kindly and spoke "It'll be tomorrow at 8:00 am" Before the blonde could speak, Marissa, who had been hearing the whole conversation stepped forward.

"Tomorrow?!" She yelled angrily at the woman. "We have to stay here all night, all because of the freaking weather, I don't believe this…" She scoffed and pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm so sorry but there's nothing I can do" The woman said quietly looking between the two girls. "Yeah, I'm sure you don't" Marissa rolled her eyes and dialed her mother's number.

Alex kept her eyes on Marissa the whole time, she found the brunette extremely sexy and the way her green eyes sparkled **almost **made her forget that her flight had been cancelled. 'At least being stuck with this totally hot girl makes it a little bit more appealing' she thought.

"Miss?" Alex shook her head and turned her gaze back to the flight attendant.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

The woman looked at her strangely before saying "I asked you if there's anything I can do for you?" she said politely.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm just going to hmm, make a phone call" Alex answered coming back to reality.

The woman nodded and walked away.

Alex walked to one of the seats and sat down, she pulled her knees up and looked for her cell phone inside her bag; meanwhile a couple of feet in front of her…

"Mom, guess what?" Marissa asked into the phone.

"You met Brad Pitt!" Her mother exclaimed so loudly that Marissa had to take the phone away from her ear and it also made Alex chuckle causing the brunette to break into a huge smile.

"No mother!" Marissa said smiling at the blonde who was looking back at her amused.

"Then what?" her mother spoke from the other side of the line.

Marissa's smile faded "My flight got cancelled" she groaned.

"Oh, well that's no trouble sweetheart, I being Julie Cooper-Nichol can handle everything; I'll phone Gordon and ask him if you can use one of his jets…" Marissa considered this for a moment and then looked back at the blonde who was now playing with her shoes while talking on her cell phone, Marissa smiled and stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"Marissa?"

The brunette shook her head and focused on her call, her eyes still lingering on the blonde "No mom, that's fine, I'll just stay here"

"Are you sure? Because the Bullit could totally send..."

"No mom, I'll be fine here, really, no need to call the Bullit" She walked towards the

blonde and sat down on the seat behind her. "I'll call you tomorrow ok mom? I love you"

She closed her phone and threw it inside her bag; she sighed tiredly and pulled her knees up to her chest burrowing her face between them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you later ok? Alright Hay, love you too" Alex turned off her cell phone and looked up, her heart stopped when she found out that the brunette was no longer standing there, she turned around on her seat and saw the girl sitting behind her with her knees up and her head buried between them. She ran her hand through her hair and decided to make a move.

"So, Brad Pitt huh" She giggled nervously and hoped that the brunette would said something.

Marissa smiled and lift her head to look at the blonde, she turned to her side and plopped her feet on the seat beside her.

"Yeah, my mom is weird like that" she answered laughing a little.

Alex's smile automatically got wider by hearing the brunette's voice "Meeting Brad Pitt will be so much better than being stuck here…"

"Oh God, yeah" Marissa sighed "Looks like we are going to be here for a while" she said half smiling at the blonde.

Alex shrugged "Well in that case…" She smiled and stretched her hand out to Marissa "I'm Alex Kelly"

The brunette grinned and shook her hand "Marissa Cooper"


	2. Whoever she is

"So are you from around here Marissa?" Alex asked, her nerves completely drowned away by now.

Marissa nodded "Yeah, I live here, what about you? What are you doing so far away from home?" She asked curiously.

Alex tilted her head a little "Away from home" she repeated.

Marissa blushed "Oh, I just… you know, with your accent, I just thought that you…"

Alex laughed and cut her off "It's alright, actually I am away from home" she smiled softly "My parents live in Los Angeles, I'm going to pay them a little visit, you know, with the holidays coming up"

"Yeah I'm spending the holidays with my family too, except I'm going to Newport, not Los Angeles" the brunette propped her elbow on top of the seat and rest her head against her hand.

"Are you from Newport?" Alex smiled while gazing into Marissa's green eyes.

"I am, I only study here" Marissa answered, her voice coming out soft and sweet.

"Really now" Alex said "What are you studying?"

"Fashion Design" Alex grinned "Yeah, you do have the whole fashion lover style" the blonde said.

Marissa laughed and rolled her eyes playfully "What about you Ms. Kelly? What do you do?" she asked.

"My brother and I have a record company back in London" she answered "It's not really big, but we've booked a couple of bands, its something" Alex said proudly.

"It is something, that's really awesome" Marissa exclaimed enthusiastically

The blonde smirked and then a comfortable silence fell between them, it lasted only a couple of minutes until Alex decided to be brave and break it with a question she was curious to ask since she met Marissa.

"So Marissa" the blonde started "Does a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend?" She asked, trying to act cool and calm, but honestly her heart was beating madly.

Marissa blushed and bit her lip shyly "Not really" she answered "only a guy who stalks me trying to get back together, but that's about it"

Alex's stomach sank once she heard the word guy come out from Marissa's lips "Oh" she answered silently.

Marissa thought she saw a bit of disappointment cross Alex's face but she let it go, she was probably going crazy. "What about you? Left some crazy boy missing you back in England?" she asked trying hard to force a smile.

The blonde snickered and decided that maybe it wasn't time to tell Marissa that she was gay "Not really" she answered.

"Why's that?" Marissa asked confused, the idea of this gorgeous girl being single wasn't in any way possible.

Alex shrugged and simply said "I haven't found someone who I really like…" She looked at the brunette and gave her smile "yet…" she added.

"Hey, once we arrive to California, if we ever do arrive, do you maybe want me to kick your stalker's arse?" The blonde asked jokingly.

Marissa laughed loudly and shook her head "I really think I can handle him but thanks for the offer though"

"Yea well I'm only trying to be helpful" She grinned and then lifted her wrist to look at the time. "Since we are going to be here for a while, do you maybe want to get something to eat?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Marissa breathed out "God, I'm starving, let's go"

Alex stood up with a huge smile on her face and grabbed her bag as Marissa did the same "Awesome, we only have about 11 hours and 30 minutes."

Marissa scoffed playfully "We have plenty of time Alex"

"Indeed"

10:00 pm

10 hours were left, the girls decided to head to starbucks and buy some muffins and coffee, since it was going to be a very long night, they both agreed that caffeine was mandatory tonight.

Only a few minutes had passed since the girls met, but they felt so comfortable around themselves, it might sound so cliché but it was true and besides both of them felt this attraction to one another that the need to know everything about each other was now growing with every minute that passed.

Right now the girls were sitting in a small table for two, a bunch of muffins and brownies lying on the table.

"Are we really going to eat all this?" Marissa asked wide eyed to a smiling Alex sitting across her.

"Of course we are" Alex said confidently while grabbing a blueberry muffin "We have all night" she said.

Marissa laughed and shook her head "Fine, but if my hips start getting wider it'll be all your fault"

Alex chuckled at the comment and offered a chocolate muffin to the brunette, Marissa reached out her hand to grab it and before she could take her hand away, the blonde gently took hold of her wrist.

"You'd look beautiful anyway" she said flashing a charming smile to the brunette while letting go of her hand.

A soft smile drew itself on Marissa's lips as she looked in awe at the blonde.

"Thank you" Marissa whispered quietly.

The blonde gave her a small nod and took a bite from her muffin without taking her eyes off the girl she'd just called beautiful.

Marissa giggled shyly as she felt the blush rising across her cheeks "Are you always this charming with the people you've just met?" she asked.

Alex bit her lower lip and pretended to think, she tilted her head a little and broke into a huge grin "Only with the ones I like" she finally said.

"Well good to know I'm of your liking" Marissa said happily as she gazed into Alex's deep blue eyes.

Alex nodded and put her muffin down "Is definitely a good thing" she winked at Marissa who in response blushed furiously.

11:00 pm

Alex and Marissa walked around the shops feeling content; the fact of having to be stuck in the airport for hours wasn't so bad after all.

The halls were crowded, people were desperately looking for ways to entertain themselves, some spend their time complaining and screaming at the flight attendants, some just sat in the floor reading or using their computers, some were enjoying the company of their friends, family or partners whom they were traveling with and others were using this as an opportunity to meet new people, hoping to find a connection, something that could lead to something unexpected and beautiful, something that had a meaning of friendship or even love.

"So do I know any band from your label?" Marissa asked the blonde as they walked side by side.

"I don't think so, we usually book small town bands helping them go big, so far there's only been one band that we were able to send on tour, they should be rocking Germany right now" Alex answered

"And what about you, do you play any instruments?" Marissa asked

"I do, I sing and play the guitar; I have my own band actually" Alex smiled proudly

"Really?" Alex nodded "How's it called?"

"Four points" Alex looked down and let out a sigh "We don't play much anymore, with the label and all it's hard to find time" Marissa could easily hear the sadness in her voice.

"I've never really heard of it"

"I'd be surprised if you had" Alex laughed "We like to keep it underground"

"But I'd love to hear it some time" Marissa smiled

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated**,** "Maybe when we get out of this bloody airport you could"

Marissa let out a laugh causing the blonde to gaze her weirdly "Do all British people say "bloody?"

Alex broke into a huge grin "At least everyone I know does" she shrugged.

Marissa stopped in front of a book store and took hold of Alex's hand "Let's go inside this store, maybe we can get a couple of magazines or something to keep us sane" the brunette said while dragging Alex inside.

Alex grinned and looked down to see Marissa's hand still holding hers "You being with me is keeping me perfectly sane"

"Oh really?" Marissa asked playfully

"Absolutely" Alex let go of the brunette's hand and threw her arm around Marissa's shoulders "Besides I'm probably hanging out with the hottest girl in the whole airport"

Marissa blushed and poked Alex's side "Ms. Kelly that's the second time you'd made me blush today"

"I'm just speaking the truth" Alex smiled truthfully.

A middle age woman suddenly stepped in front of them flashing them a huge smile "Hello my name is Katie, can I help you with anything girls?" she asked

"No thank you, we are just looking around" Alex smiled charmingly

"Ok, if you need me I'll be around" the woman smiled and walked away

Alex sighed and stood in front of a magazine rack "So what do you wanna buy?" she asked Marissa who was looking through some books "I hate this airport stores, everything is so expensive"

Marissa looked up at her and saw Katie behind the cash register throwing daggers at Alex. "Hmm yea I don't think Katie likes you anymore Alex"

"Who?" Alex asked distractedly as she looked through a table filled with random products.

"Nothing" Marissa laughed and went to stand next to the blonde "What are you looking for blondie?" she asked

Suddenly Alex's face brighten up as she grabbed a small box from the table "Uno cards!" she exclaimed "I used to love this game when I was a kid" she said showing the box to Marissa excitedly.

Marissa smiled at Alex's childish moment and looked for the price; she burrowed her eyebrows and said "So do I but 10 bucks! Wouldn't be better to spend it in a book?"

"Pff, what book?" Alex said as she went to stand beside a table with all the latest novels where a little girl was browsing around "All I see is twilight!" she exclaimed while looking at the books "There's nothing very cultural about it, although I haven't read the last one yet" she said while picking up breaking dawn.

Marissa shook her head at her and laughed "Wow, for a mili second you were trashing twilight but suddenly you read it"

"Don't get me wrong" Alex started while looking for the price in the book "I still think it sucks, everyone's so whiny, but it's not the first time I've been stuck in an airport, gotta find…." She stopped abruptly as the little girl beside her grabbed the book from her hands.

"They are not whiny!" she stuck out her tongue at her and took the book away.

"Something to do…" Alex whispered shocked with the little girl's outburst

"I don't think that little girl likes you very much either" Marissa said shocked as well.

Alex shrugged and smiled at Marissa "Harry Potter's way better, he's British"

Marissa laughed and grabbed another Breaking Dawn book "Tell you what, you get your book and I'll get your game"

Alex smiled and winked at her "Sounds great beautiful"

"Third time Alexandra!" Marissa smiled while walking away blushing furiously.


	3. She's got game

Marissa and Alex returned to their gate after buying the stuff that would keep them entertained for the next couple of minutes. Right now they were sitting in the waiting room. Alex was lying on the floor reading her book while Marissa sat reading an In Touch magazine.

"So how's your book?" Marissa asked while looking down at Alex.

Alex closed the book and sat down "Really boring actually, how's your magazine" she asked motioning to the little book resting on Marissa's lap.

Marissa picked it up and threw it at the seat beside her and sighed "This is the third time I read it"

"God I can't believe we are stuck here all night"

Across where they were sitting a woman who was busy texting on her blackberry, sat down between two kids, on her left sat a little girl who was quietly drawing on a notebook and on her right sat a little boy who looked younger than the girl and who was annoyingly trying to grab the woman's cell phone.

"James stop!" The woman warned him while grabbing his little hand.

"Mom, I'm bored" the boy whined as he took his hand away and stood up quickly. "I know" the boy smiled "Catch me mom!" the boy said as he ran away from his mother.

"James!" Her mother yelled at him as she stood up "Honey stay here" she said to the little girl who seemed oblivious to everything happening.

Marissa and Alex sat down watching the mother run after her son.

"Hey at least we are not like that lady" Marissa pointed out.

"Lucky us" Alex sighed "Hey do you want to play UNO?"

"Sure" Marissa said as she sat down on the floor with Alex who was already pulling the cards out from their box.

The blonde gave the cards to Marissa and looked up towards the seats across her "Hey lil girl" she called out.

The girl sitting across looked up and stared at the blonde.

"You want to play with us?" Alex smiled at her. The girl nodded happily and threw her notebook away.

Marissa smiled sweetly at the blonde "That was nice of you" she said.

The blonde shrugged and smiled "She looked bored"

"Hi" the girl said timidly as she sat down on the floor next to Alex.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" the brunette asked her.

"Taylor"

"Well Taylor, I'm Marissa and this is Alex" the brunette said as she started distributing the cards.

"Thanks for asking me to play" Taylor said while picking up her cards.

"You looked kind of lonely with your mom trying to catch your brother" the blonde said.

Taylor shook her head and sighed annoyingly "He's such a punk, I hate him"

Alex let out a little laugh and sighed "Little brothers huh, I get what you mean"

"I have a little sister too" Marissa said "And she can really be a pain in the ass"

"So where are you heading to Taylor?" Alex asked

"Los Angeles" Taylor said and broke into a huge grin "I'm gonna go see my dad" she said happily.

"Are you from LA?" Marissa asked

"I'm from NY" Taylor's smile suddenly vanished and turned into a frown "But hmm my parents are divorced"

Marissa smiled sadly at her and said "I'm sorry; it must be tough for you and your brother"

Taylor looked down sadly" Yeah, we only get to see him 2 times a year"

"I know how you feel, my parents are divorced too" Marissa said softly.

Taylor looked up at her and Alex looked at the brunette curiously "Really?" they both asked.

Marissa put her cards down and looked at them "Yeah, and my dad moved to Hawaii, at first it was hard but I guess you kind of get used to it"

"How long have they been divorced?" Alex asked her

"4 years"

Alex put her hand on Marissa's knee and rubbed it slightly "I'm sorry babe, it must have been hard"

Marissa's heart started beating madly as a result of Alex's little display of affection "It really was, but I don't want to get all into it, let just play" she said.

Alex grinned and drew the first card "Gotta tell you girls, I'm about to beat your American asses"

**Half an hour later**

"I'm sorry Alex" Taylor apologized as she played a take four card on Alex.

"She's killing you blondie" Marissa laughed.

"Beginner's luck" Alex murmured.

Marissa laughed and shook her head "I'm pretty sure that after winning two games in a row is not beginners luck anymore"

Alex stuck her tongue out at Marissa and turned to look at Taylor who looked a little distress. "Are you alright Taylor?" the blonde asked.

Taylor turned around and then went back to look at Alex "It's my mom, she's been chasing my brother for the last 30 minutes and she hasn't even noticed that I'm gone"

"She'll noticed, she's just having a hard time trying to calm your brother down" Alex reassured her.

"It's like this everyday" Taylor sighed angrily "Was your sister like my brother?" she asked Marissa.

Marissa nodded "Pretty much, they had to sent her away to boarding school, at first I was relieved but as the years passed I realize how much I missed her"

"There!" Alex said suddenly "Take four little one" she smiled

"You forgot to say uno" Taylor pointed out "Now you have to take two cards"

"I hate you!" Alex exclaimed as the two other girls laughed.

Marissa looked up from her cards and saw Taylor's mother coming towards them.

"Hey" Marissa said to Taylor "Look's like your mother is looking for you"

Taylor turned around and looked as her mother was worryingly marching towards her.

"Taylor!" the woman exclaimed as she approached the group "Where have you been? I'm sorry, is she causing any trouble?" she asked.

"She's not, she looked kind of lonely and we invited her to play with us" Alex said kindly.

"Mom, can I stay here and play with them?" Taylor begged.

"Sure, if they don't mind"

Alex smiled charmingly and stood up "Not at all, this is Marissa and I'm Alex" she said stretching her hand out to the woman.

"I'm Alice" the woman said while shaking the blonde's hand "I'm sorry but I have to find my son again"

"Don't worry we'll take care of her" Alex smiled reassuringly

"Thank you" Alice said as she ran off looking for her son.

Alex looked down and Taylor and asked "Hey are you hungry?"

"Starving actually" Taylor answered.

"Come on Riss, let's go get the girl something to eat".

"What would you like Taylor" Marissa asked as she and the girl stood up next to the blonde.

"Hmm I don't know" Taylor said "Maybe pizza?"

Alex grinned and threw her arm around Taylor "Pizza sounds fantastic, I'm starving"

Marissa snickered and shook her head at the blonde "You just ate all the muffins in starbucks and yet you are still hungry!" she exclaimed.

"You're exaggerating!" Alex said "It was like 3, 4, well maybe 5 muffins"

Marissa rolled her eyes playfully "So, where are we buying the pizza?"

"I saw an Abitino's around here, we should go find it" Alex said.

"Lead the way"

After a few minutes of looking for the pizza parlor the girls found themselves walking inside Abitino's pizza.

"So how do you like your pizza?" Alex asked Taylor as she and the brunette went to stand in line, Marissa ahead of Alex.

"Extra cheese" Taylor said.

Marissa arrived at the cash register and said to the guy taking the orders "Can we get a large extra cheese pizza with pepperoni please"

"That'll be 18 dollars miss" the guy said.

Marissa reached for her wallet inside her bag and was about to put out the money when she felt a hand softly rubbing her hip. Alex leaned in closer and whispered on the brunette's ear "I got it"

Alex circled Marissa's waist with her arm and drew her closer as she paid for the pizza. The brunette bit her lower lip as she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Thanks" Marissa whispered quietly as she relaxed on Alex's arms.

"No problem babe" Alex smiled widely as she leaned her chin on Marissa's shoulder as they both waited for the pizza.


	4. Anyone else but you

Hello everyone, I haven't updated in a long time, i'm so sorry, school took most of my time, but summer break is here so updates are coming =) btw thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! keep them coming and i promise to come with more chapters, i plan on finishing this story =) so enjoy, the next one will be a lot better..

* * *

After buying the pizza the girls went back to the gate, they sat on the floor with the pizza between the three of them; none of them spoke for a while as they enjoyed their extra cheese slice of pizza. The silence was broke by Taylor who had recently found out about Alex playing in a band and being the owner of a record company.

"So, are you like really famous?" Taylor asked as she reached out to grab another slice of pizza.

Alex let a small laugh and cleaned her hands with a napkin "Not really Taylor" she answered.

"She's 'underground'" Marissa snickered "Pff, people should hear your music, that's what it's all about, you know, MTV hits, VH1, fuse..."

"Just like fashion huh?" Alex said

"Exactly!" Marissa exclaimed

"You know" Alex started "Just because is coming from you, I'll give it thought" she said flashing her charming smile.

"Well, thank you" Marissa smiled

All of the sudden a little boy came running towards them and slide across the floor to were they were sitting.

"Pizzaa!" the little boy yelled excitedly

Alice came walking rapidly behind the boy and grabbed his hand before he could grab a slice "James" she started "Let the girls eat alone"

"Oh, that's fine" Alex jumped in "You can grab a slice kid, and so can you" she said while throwing Alice a smile.

"Thank you so much" Alice said as she knelt down beside her son and reached for the pizza "Thanks for looking out for Taylor too"

"You're welcome, we're going to be stuck here for awhile so we might as well try to entertain ourselves" Marissa said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you guys going to LA too?" Alice asked after taking a bite of her slice

Alex nodded "Yeah, there's still so much time left" she sighed tiredly.

"Ohh" Taylor exclaimed and stood up "We got our DVD player, you guys wanna watch a movie?" she asked the group

"Sure, why not" Alex smiled "What do you have?" she asked

"Hmm, monster house, ratatouille and some romantic crap from my mom" she answered

"The notebook Taylor" Alice sighed "And don't say crap please"

"I love the notebook!" Marissa exclaimed happily "Let's watch that one!"

"Who would have guessed" Alex snickered while shaking her head

"Oh hush" Marissa said while punching Alex on the shoulder "You so love twilight, so don't get me started"

Before Alex could speak Alice stood up with a half sleeping James on her arms "I'm gonna go sit with James, he's falling asleep already"

They all nod as Taylor knelt again in front of them with the DVD player in her hands "Do you want me to sit in the middle?" she asked the both of them

"No, that's fine" Alex said "I'll sit next to riss, I'm pretty sure I'll be falling asleep anyway" she said.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be too" Taylor sighed as she turned the player on.

An hour later

Alex sat next to Marissa and was completely bored while watching the movie; she was concentrating on not too grab the girl beside her and hold her in her arms just like she did in the pizza parlor. She felt so nervous around the girl she had to close her eyes to control herself, but that didn't stop her from scanning every aspect of the brunette's body, that's when she noticed that Marissa was starting to shiver, without thinking it she threw her arm behind Marissa to reach for her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked her

"Grabbing my jacket" Alex whispered as she took hold of her jacket "You looked cold" she said as she threw it across the brunette's shoulders.

"Thank you" Marissa said as she hugged the jacket closer to her body

"Is she asleep?" Alex asked while motioning to Taylor.

"I think so" Marissa answered as she turned her head to look at Taylor

"I'm kind of tired" Alex yawned "Do you wanna try to get some sleep too?"

"Yeah, I'm tired too"

"Alright, I guess we are sleeping on the floor then" Alex said as she grabbed her bag and threw it on the floor to use it as a pillow. Marissa did the same with her own bag and lay down.

"Wait" Alex stood up and went behind the row of seats were a man was sleeping on the floor with a purple blanket covering him, she carefully took the blanket from the man "Sorry dude" she whispered and went back to were Marissa was lying down.

"Hey, poor man" Marissa said

"Oh, he'll survive" Alex said as she lay down beside Marissa and threw the blanket on top of them.

"How do they sleep here?" Marissa asked as she turned her head to look at all the people sleeping on the floor "Is so cold and uncomfortable"

Alex grabbed her jacket that was in between Marissa and her and said "Come a bit closer, I'll throw my jacket on top of us"

Marissa scoot a littler closer to Alex starting to feel really comfortable with the comfort of the blanket and the blonde's body near her. Alex threw the jacket on top of them and started leaning down on Marissa's shoulder.

"That's better" Marissa smiled as Alex's head fell on her shoulder "Are you falling asleep?"

"Hmm, maybe" Alex murmured

"Oh wow, you smell good" Marissa said as she smelled the top of Alex's head

"Lacoste" Alex murmured again.

"Right, well since you're pretty much in dreamland right now, I'll try sleeping a bit" Marissa said expecting a response from the blonde.

"Alex?" she called out and all she got was silence.

Marissa looked down at Alex sleeping peacefully and smiled "Goodnight blondie" she whispered and slowly closed her eyes.

A couple of hours later Alex started waking up, she lift her head and smile at the sight in front of here.

"She's so gorgeous" Alex whispered as she slowly started caressing Marissa's brown hair.

Marissa stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes; Alex removed her hand quickly and looked at Marissa apologetically.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked

"No, I haven't been able to sleep" she said as she sat down on the floor

"Yeah, me neither" Alex said and sat down too.

The two girls stayed for a couple of seconds just looking into each other eyes as a loud noise coming from the hall caught their attention.

"What's that" Marissa turned around

"I don't know" Alex said "Wanna look around?"

"Sure" Marissa answered as both girls stood up.

The couple walked around carefully trying not to disturb the people who were sleeping on the floor, they made their way to the hall only to find the little boy James throwing a baseball against the wall.

"What are you doing James?" Marissa asked as she sat down on the floor with Alex in tow.

"I couldn't sleep" the boy answered "You wanna play with me?" he asked as he showed them the baseball.

"Sure" Marissa said

The three of them sat on the floor forming a triangle and started throwing the baseball to each other. "So James" Alex started as she threw the baseball to Marissa "You're going to see your dad right?"

"Yes" James answered simply as he caught the baseball and threw it back to Alex.

"You don't sound very excited" Alex pointed out while throwing the baseball.

"I hate him" James said piercingly as he waited for the ball.

"Why's that?" Alex asked him as she caught the ball

"He has a new wife" he said "I don't want another mommy" he sighed sadly

"What don't you like about her?" Alex questioned him

"Everything" James breathed out "I hate that she's the one who drives me around instead of my dad, or the way she ties my shoes"

Alex caught the baseball and put it on the floor as she spoke "Let me tell you a story" she said as both Marissa and James looked at her attentively

"When I was little" she started "I lived just across my cousins house, me and my brother practically lived there, we had sleepovers all the time, we spent the whole day playing, and my aunt was the most amazing woman ever, she was always taking care of us, making us dinner, playing with us, she was the best really, and one day she got sick and a couple of moths after she passed away; we were devastated, of course for my cousins it was the worst and when they got older they pulled away from the family, we only see them sometimes now, my uncle had left them when they were little, so they only had us, they had no one to visit to LA, no one to drive them around or no one to chase them across the airport, you should called yourself lucky James, with having a dad and two moms"

James stood up and walked towards Alex and knelt down in front of her "I never thought of it like that" he said.

Marissa smiled softly and approach them "It's late, why don't you try to sleep" she said to James.

"I will" the boy nodded "Thanks for playing with me" he said and reached out to give Alex's a hug.

"No problem kid" Alex said while letting go of the boy "See you in a few" she said as she watched James walked away.

Marissa's smile only got bigger at the display of affection of the boy towards Alex, without thinking it she leaned closer and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex turned around quickly stunned with Marissa's action "What was that for?" she asked as a whole bunch of butterflies started fluttering in her stomach.

"You are amazing Alex Kelly" Marissa said sweetly

"You are not so bad yourself Marissa Cooper" she smirked "Do you want to go to sleep too?"

"Why don't we just play for awhile" Marissa offered

"Fine with me"

Marissa walked away a bit and then sat down in front of Alex with the baseball in her hand.

"So, do you see your father often"? Alex asked as they threw the baseball back and forth.

"Not really" Marissa shook her head "He doesn't come that much, I think he's scared of my mom"

"Why's that?"

"Well, my mom wasn't always the nicest person; they were some really tough times"

"How tough?"

Marissa sighed and answered "So tough that she slept with my boyfriend, divorced my dad and married and old rag for his money that later died, and way, way more"

"Sounds like quite a story" Alex said

"It is, I'm so glad everything's normal again"

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled "Normal huh?"

"Well, not really normal" Marissa snickered "But good, things are really good right now" she smiled brightly.

"They're perfect" Alex said sweetly and smiled widely as she lost herself watching the blush rise across Marissa's face.

"What about you? Do you see your parents often?" Marissa asked without being able to erase the silly grin from her face.

"I'm trying too" Alex answered "We fell apart a couple of years back, but things are turning to be quite good again"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking? Marissa said curiously

Alex took a deep breath and said "Hm, they found out I was dating a girl"

Marissa blinked a couple of times as she was caught of guard "Wow, are you…"

"Gay?" Alex finished for Marissa and the brunette nodded "I'm bi, but for my parent it's all the same" she rolled her eyes.

"So" Marissa started as she looked at the floor "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I've been single for a while" Alex answered "I haven't found the right one yet, you know?"

"I know" Marissa nodded "Hopefully you'll find them soon" she grinned.

Marissa's smile made Alex's heart to start racing madly, she felt a warm sensation all over her body and the butterflies just seemed to increase with every single word that came out from the brunette's mouth.

"I'm pretty sure they're closer than ever" she said smiling and fighting the urge to just go and hold the girl in her arms. Marissa returned the smile as she felt the nervousness that Alex made her feel.

"So what's up with you ex?" Alex asked Marissa breaking the sweet silence that had fell upon them.

"He cheated on me" the brunette answered simply "Just like my other ex"

Alex crawled towards Marissa and sat near her "Why would anyone do that?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" Marissa said mesmerized by Alex's beauty.

Alex took hold of Marissa's hand and rubbed it slightly with her thumb "You deserve so much better Marissa"

"I know" the brunette whispered as she gave Alex's hand a squeeze.

"You'll find them soon" Alex smiled as she lean in to kiss Marissa's cheek

The brunette grinned and stared at Alex's eyes as she squeezed the blonde's hand harder "I'm really hoping I will" she smiled.


End file.
